


At Peace

by WillowWhisp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghostbur, Other, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowWhisp/pseuds/WillowWhisp
Summary: Just a one shot of a kinda angsty idea I had about Wilbur's reserection, might add a little more but it's not likely, tags arnt working so I don't expect this to get much traction
Kudos: 17





	At Peace

"Wait no! Stop I don't wanna do this!"  
Ghostbur coward away from Philza, clutching the totem to his chest. He thought he was ready this time, they even had everyone from his death day there to help make sure everything went right. so whoever Glatt was wouldn't show up again. Phill put away the sword before going to comfort his son.  
"are you okay? what's wrong buddy?"  
"I... I don't think this is going to work Phill. I'm scared"  
"it's okay, we can take our time"  
he started grabbing for freinds lead despite phill's kind words, his mind set on getting out of the shrine as soon as possible. everyone's eyes where on him, some relived, others concerned, and most where downright annoyed.  
"we got you everything you asked for man!"  
Quackity yelled from the back, causing ghostbur to flinch. The teen started pushing his way forward before he was telling in ghostburs face.  
"you can't keep doubling back on us Bur-man!"  
"Quit shouting quackity!"  
tommy shoved himself between the two to form a barrier. ghostbur did his best to guide freind out of the way  
"no he's right, this is messed up!"  
Soon the whole crowd was fighting over him. most of them chanted to bring AliveBur back while his close freinds made a line to protect him from the riot. He was frozen in place. This wasnt what he wanted at all, he just wanted to make them all happy, but he didn't want to die like Alive-bur. the sword hurt more everytime they had tried to do this, and it had been less effective each time. his brain was spinning till techno put a hand on his shoulder to whisper  
"go back to our cabin, we'll be there once the crowd settles"  
Using the chaos to his advantage, ghostbur took technos advise and slipped out the back with freind in tow. He still planned to bring back AliveBur, but it would be on his own terms

It had been sprinkling when he left, so light that his beanie protected him from melting. he probably didn't even need the beanie.so when the weather picked up without warning he was very unprepared. lighting and thunder boomed in the distance, quickly coming closer. He had only grabbed boots for the snow, not an umbrella. loading freind into the boat he hoped that whatever nature had in store could hold of for another 10 minutes.  
the boat ride was surprisingly calm despite the darkening Sky's. freinds soft fur kept him warm as they crept up on the tundra that was now piling with snow. snow was always easter to dodge then rain, so much softer to, he was glad techno had chosen this for his home rather than a jungle, the rain there was horrible.  
Ghostbur slipped on his boots and helped freind out of the boat and putting there lead back on. technos house from here was another 10 minutes, the man perfected to be distant, physically and emotionally, but ghostbur knew he cared. the snow crunched softly under his boots as he started to go forward.

it had only been five minutes  
five minutes and the steady snow morphed into a horrible blizzard. ghostbur could feel as bits of snow melted through his arms and face. it wouldn't kill him asking as he could regenerate faster, but it was difficult. he couldn't see more than a foot ahead. was it even still day? he struggled to move forward before he felt freinds lead pull him left  
"freind? where are you going?"  
the blue sheep ran close to him before running back left towards something he couldn't see. Without much other choice he followed till they found the lapis block ghostbur had left under the respawn tree.  
"you took me to your home! oh thank you freind"  
ghostbur moved to sit under the tree in a snow free area. he huddled in the corner the block and the log made, and the spruce needles poked at his hands but it was better than the storm beyond the trees limbs. freind snuggled up on top of his legs, the nuzzled into ghostbur for pats.  
the two stayed there as ghostbur rambled about his entire life as a ghost to the sheep. like a grandfather telling story's to children, everything felt calm even with the heavy winds shaking snow off of branches on top of them. melting didn't really hurt, it was just small sizzling sounds in his ear, a faint burning sensation as if the snow where embers. the piles of snow could easily kill him if a good gust of wind knocked it down. he pet freind before slowly pushing them of his lap  
"sorry little buddy"  
they seemed to understand what ghostbur was planning as they crawled back and nuzzled against the totem in ghostburs hand. doppy sad eyes looked up at the melting ghost and ghostbur smiled back, rubbing there ears.  
"don't worry freind, I'm sure Alivebur will love you just as much as I do."  
ghostbur leaned back against the tree trunk as freind walked away. the winds were still fierce but the moon was clear. he could have just moved out from under the tree and waited to regen but he didn't. with one final smile to the world he brought the totem to his chest, and waited, till the next gust of wind dropped another pile on top of him.

freind stayed by his only companion even after he had melted to snow.

\---------------------------------

"I'm worried techno, it's been three days"  
Philza opened the window to look out for will again, the storm had only lasted one day yet the ghost was still missing. the old man had barley moved from his lookout since.  
"I'm sure he's fine Phill, the dudes smart, might just be trying to lay low for a bit."  
"he could have layed low here!"  
"you do realize most people know where my house is right? it's not the best place, I'm surprised no ones come here to find him yet."  
Phill stayed quite after that, staring out into the snow. techno was probably right, there had been no death message, but was it not his job as a father to worry? everyone had been on edge, techno had even let tommy and tubbo stay with ranboo the other day to wait for wilbur.   
"at least eat something Phill? I don't wanna have to shove insta health on you before you starve."  
Philza sighed and nodded.  
"probably a good idea yea."  
"come on, I'll make baked potatos"

Techno had invited ranboo over for dinner, the three gathered by the fireplace and ate. It was quite but still comfortable, the guys were fine with just eating there fill before going to bed, or in phill's case looking out for wilbur.  
the fire was warm, and as the sun set it soon became the best light in the cabin. mabey I should stay here Phill thought just stay warm by the fire with the boys...  
he sighed full of food and leaned back in his chair  
wills going to be fine  
techno and ranboo finished to find Phill asleep in his chair, hat pulled over his eyes. the old man was finally getting some rest. quietly ranboo took plates to the kitchen and techno took his tired freind to bed. the chairs here where way to uncomfortable to sleep in all night

all was peaceful under the starry sky.


End file.
